Proverbs: The Continuation (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Marksman Pictures |Row 3 title = Based on |Row 3 info = Proverbs: The Continuation (1994) by |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = May 14, 2003 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 99.5 million |Row 7 title = Box office income |Row 7 info = m812,203,654 |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 140 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures }} is a 2003 Margovyan comedy-drama film produced by Marksman Pictures. It is the sequel to the 1999 film and is based from the 1994 novel of the same name. It stars , , , and and directed by . The film was released on May 14, 2003 and was well-received by the Margovyan public, grossing a total of m812 million during its theatrical run. Plot The film begins three years after the events of the , wherein Michelle "Mich" Ambrosio ( ), the eldest of the Ambrosio siblings, narrate the story of how things had been at their household since she and her boyfriend Kevin ( ) got married in 1998. Their youngest sister, Miranda ( ) is now in college and is seen repenting her playing with boys during their school recollection, with the priest asking her to sing "To All the Girls I've Loved Before" (only replacing all 'girls' in the lyrics with 'boys') as a way of penance. Meanwhile, Mark ( ) eventually proposed to his girlfriend Patricia ( ) after graduating from college. However, before their wedding, Patricia gets cold feet and Mark actually takes off from the wedding, only to be found later on by his best man Dave ( ) getting drunk in a bar, saying that he is not yet ready to face adulthood. After a brief chat with Dave and Mich (respectively), Mark and Patricia get themselves back together and went through with the wedding. Meanwhile, Mich narrates what happened with her other brother, Miko ( ) and why he wasn't in any of the events of the story so far (especially his brother's wedding). Soon after graduating from college in 1999, Miko got a job offer in the US and told his then-girlfriend Pia ( ) that he will petition for a US citizenship, and then she can follow when she graduates so that they can get married before a judge in the US, where she replies to the affirmative, telling him to wait for her. However, in January 2001, Mark, Patricia and Miranda walks in on her and their friend Neil ( ) having sex behind the teacher's table as they enter supposed next class, where Pia confesses that they have been doing it ever since they, along with Mark and Patricia, grouped together for their thesis. When Mich and Kevin hears about this, they promise not to tell Miko the truth unless one of them follows him in the States and talks to him about it personally. However, when Miko called the next day, Miranda blurts out the truth to him, and as a result, the family has not been able to contact him ever since. After Mark and Patricia have gone back from their honeymoon, Mark gets a call from the company that he had his on-the-job training in during college, saying that he has qualified for an absorption in the company, but he will have to work at the company's New York Office. Thinking this could be an opportunity to find and reunite with his long-lost brother, Mark accepted the job with the support of his new wife, who said that she will go to New York with him and look for a job there. The couple apply for an immigrant visa the following week, and before they leave, Mark's father sends them $20,000 as a "starting money" when they settle down in New York. However, after six months of living in New York, Patricia, who had found a stable job of her own, realized that she was pregnant, which she wouldn't deem possible, as she would recall that the last time they did it, Mark was so beat from work that he fell asleep right before reaching sexual climax. However, the couple checked with the doctors and realized it was true. Because of this, Mark had to work a side job to support his wife's pregnancy. Meanwhile, Miranda, who was now in a three-year relationship with her steady boyfriend Mike ( ), prepares as she meets his parents, who came back to the Philippines as taking a break from taking care of a family business in Hong Kong. However, both parents didn't like Miranda overall, putting a strain on the couple's relationship, as Mike had been an incredibly obedient son, and that he didn't want to disobey each of his parents' orders. Six months into Patricia's pregnancy, the couple are called for an emergency: Patricia's older brother Caloy ( ) was killed by a drug syndicate after he was mistaken for a member of a rival drug cartel. Because of this, Mark and Patricia had to fly back to the Philippines to pay their respects. At the wake, Mark and Patricia meet Neil and Pia, who started a relationship right after Mark and Patricia caught them doing it in the classroom. The four then went to dinner, where Neil and Pia reveal that they weren't able to attend their graduation from college because Pia got pregnant. Two months before the baby was born, they got married before a judge--however, the baby was stillborn. When Mark asks them if they ever heard from his brother, Neil tells him that he saw Miko wandering along the streets of Quiapo, Manila. Mark managed to trace the whole story starting from Neil to Brandon, one of Miko's colleagues in New York: Right after Miko found out about Pia and Neil, he started performing and behaving atrociously at work, causing him to get fired after less than a week. Then he went three months unemployed, which, according to his worker's visa, will cause him to get deported back to the Philippines. Not wanting his family to worry about him, he tried putting himself back together, but ends up moping about his broken heart and losing his mind over it; he resorted in heavy drinking, gambling, and, eventually, drug abuse. When he eventually ran out of money, he became a small-time criminal, snatching jewelry and expensive accessories from rich people walking on the streets of Quiapo, Sta. Cruz, and Ermita, Manila, for money to satisfy his hunger and addictions. Mark then drove to Quiapo alone, hoping that his brother will still recognize him. However, when he arrived at Quiapo church, he saw Miko lying down in front of the church, half-naked, bloodied, and lifeless. Cast * as Mark Ambrosio * as Patricia/Katrina Villanueva * as Michelle "Mich" Ambrosio * as Kevin Sarmiento * as Miranda Ambrosio * as Dave Castro * as Pia Alvarez * as Neil * as Mike * as Miko Ambrosio Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)